Question: To visit his grandmother, Daniel takes a horse 4.55 miles and a motorcycle 4.1 miles. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ Daniel travels 8.65 miles in total.